Jasmine's big desicion
by Ethan Demas
Summary: She is making one of the most difficult choices of her 17 year old live. She doesn't know what the future hold in store for her, but hopefully, just hopefully it will be a bit better than she is use to.


Jasmine couldn't stop her self from chewing her lip, nor could she stop herself from glancing around every few seconds or so. She was meeting two of the institutes finest and would be possibly getting a full scholarship to study at the institute. Her experiment was already set up, with all her diagrams and designs for her device she had created. It wasn't as brilliant as her little brothers invention, but it had gotten her noticed immediately and she had been asked to do a presentation here.

"Jasmine Fenton?" a grey haired man asked.

"That's me." she said confidently, even though she felt her insides shake like jelly.

"Ah, what have you got here young lady?"

Jasmine smiled. "This is a simple gravity generator sir. I built it using electrogravitics and..." she explained her concept, capturing the attention and imagination of the scientist in front of her. She gave them a few examples on how it works and what it could be used for in the future. She became more comfortable as she explained her project, even starting to enjoy answering all the questions they had.

To answer one question on how her experiment was different from conventional mag-lev systems, she mentioned how she had discovered how to decrease the energy usage compared to conventional mag-lev technology.

"Excellent! This is simply spectacular!" the greying man said.

"Young miss, you could revolutionise thr training and space industries with your invention! Not to mention the uses it would have in the medical and travel industries!" the other proffesor said.

The professors moved away from her table in deep conversation, her expo had been the last one they had looked at today. Jasmine was curious as to what they were talking about, but knew it would be wrong to try and eavesdrop on them. Her had went to a brilliant blue gem that hung around her neck, squeezing it slightly as she became nervous again. It felt like spring suddenly came and butterflies bloomed in her stomach like flowers would in a field.

The cold gem in her hand was the only thing helping her stay calm when she noticed the two proffesors keep on looking at her and one other project. The other project was advanced and had a lot of potential to grow, and with how they kept on gesturing between the two project, she became scared that she might not get into SFIT. However, her fears were put to rest mere moments later when the judges took the centre stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special occasion. Usually, we only accept a single student into SFIT and a full scholarship each year, but this year we will be excepting two. Their skills and wisdom brought em above the rest, which is no easy task to accomplish, but they managed to do so with their projects. I would love to call to the front our two newest students. Tadashi Hamada and Jasmine Fenton." the professor explained and called them to the stage.

From that point on, the night had been a blur to her as people congratulated her and asked her about her project. The media asked how it felt getting into SFIT and completing high school all at the tender age of 17, when most people only got in at the age of 20 or older. She remembers her parents taking her and her little brother out to celebrate before turning in for the night. She had been exhausted and went straight to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Her door creeked as it opened and she felt a weight sit on her bed. She blinked her eyes open, but she couldn't see anybody in the darkness. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the low light and she finally recognised who sat next to her on her bed. Her little brother Danny looked troubled and more than a little hurt, but she wasn't sure about what exactly. She was about to ask him when he started to speak.

"I've thought about this long and hard Jazz, but I finally came to a conclusion. Its been three years since the accident happened and you decided to drop everything in order to help me. You stuck by my side, thru my battles and helped me grow into who I am today." Danny laughed softly and shook his head.

"It sounds like I am so old, but here I am barely fourteen years old talking about my life like a seventy year old man. That's just it, you see, we were forced to grow up faster than we should and we have experienced things that nobody thought possible and we made the best out of it. But now there is a chance that you get to live a normal live and follow your dreams.

"No more ghosts, no more accidentally sucking the house into another dimension and no more worrying your about me getting hurt or injured. I want you to take this opportunity with both hands and never let it go Jazz. I may never achieve my dreams, but if I can help you achieve yours, then I will be happy." he said looking at her with a small smile.

"I love you sis, goodnight." he said and walked out of her room.

Moisture clouded her vision as a small smile spread across her face. She was shocked, relieved, hurt and happy at the same time. Shocked at what Danny had told her, relieved that he didn't think she was selfish, hurt because he was giving up his own dreams and happy that he was supportive of her. She didn't think she could ask for a better little brother than she had, or one more mature than him.

She slowly drifted back to sleep, Danny's words echoing in her mind. She would be alright as long as Danny supported her...

 **Hey, this is just another thing I worked on for fun. It's a one shot and I hope you all like it.**


End file.
